Strongest in Namimori
by Kyouya1160
Summary: The story of Tsuna, Hibari and the gangs!


**Strongest In Namimori**

"Ciao, Tsuna, let's go shopping."Reborn said after Nana asked Tsuna to buy some ingredients for dinner.

Tsuna stared hard at his home tutor. He did not mind helping mum to buy some arocies, but why did Reborn had to come too?

"I'm bored." Reborn smirked before jumping onto Tsuna's shoulder and the pair went out.

"We will defeat the leader in Namimori and claim this place as ours!" a whole of people stood in the middle of the street, earning themselves cautious stares from passer-bys.

"I heard that people here in Namimori are all weak!" one of the gang members said as they walk arrogantly along the road.

It would be easy to claim Namimori.

"I agree, see they even have wimpy kids and babies like that!" another member laughed as we pointed at a brown-haired boy with an instant sitting on his shoulder.

"They will be powerless against our wrath!" the leader cried and they started searching the best fighters around the area.

"Achoo!" Tsuna rubbed his nose as he walked towards the vegetable store. He had just sneezed for no reason.

"You really are weak, dame-Tsuna." Reborn chilled, but heh himself was gently touching his nose. Reborn smirked. There was someone who was talking ill of him, and he would find the person and shoot him to death.

The hitman smiled at the evil thought.

"Hibari-san, there are complains that some gang was fighting and hunting people for no reasons!" Hibari was in his office when someone reported the bad news to him.

The perfect stood up and picked up his tonfa.

"I'll bite them to death."

"We have been fighting for so long, yet we still can't find the strongest! We have to defeat him in order to take over Namimori!"

Sei, the gang leader smiled. He was one of the best fighters among the gangs. He was really looking forward to meeting the best in Namimori.

"Oh, Yamamoto, Gokudera, big brother, you are all here!" Tsuna smiled when he met his friends on the way home.

"Hey, boss, the day is ending soon yet we still did not find the strongest in this town!"

Sei snickered as he saw a group of teenagers walking towards them.

"Lin, go and ask them." Sei ordered as he continued staring at the sky.

"Hi!" Tsuna was terrified when he saw a huge and scary man walking towards him. He quickly turned around. There was no way he was going to continue walking straight to his death.

"Hey, who is the strongest in Nammimmori?" the man growled ad he put a hand on Tsuna's left shoulder, causing the brunette to jump in fright.

"Hibari-san, I think!" the brown-haired boy shrieked.

"No, it's the Tenth! He's the strongest!" Gokudera exclaimed as he stood forward with pride. Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. No, Gokudera was making it worse! He was readily going to D.I.E!

The vongola Tenth glanced helplessly ay Yamamoto, hoping that he would help.

"Ha, I think so too!" Yamamoto agreed happily as he nodded at Tsuna.

Tsuna started backing away. Even Yamamoto…

"Really, is that true?" the gang member looked at Tsuna from head to toe. He really wanted to laugh out loud. The weak- looking brat in front of him was the strongest? It looked like taking over Namimori would be easy.

"Extremely true! Sawada here is extremely strong!" Ryohei shouted, punching his fist in the air.

"You herbivores are crowding. I'll bite you to death." A cold voice got their attention.

Lin looked at Hibari. He knew that Hibari was different from Tsuna. This one is the real thing. He could feel the dangerous aura emitting from the perfect.

"Boss, he's the strongest!" Lin called as Hibari raised his tonfas.

Tsuna was still edging away, trying to find the best time to escape when Sei and Hibari started fighting. His hopes were dashed when Reborn jumped out of nowhere in front of both Sei and Hibari. The infant had another plan in his mind.

"Why don't you fight with Dame-Tsuna? After all, Hibari is his guardian, right?" Reborn glanced at Hibari, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Hibari lowered his weapons and glared at Tsuna. "Humph, that herbivore is… interesting."

Sei cracked his knuckles. "Oh, I see, so this pathetic kid is the best in this town?" The gang leader laughed.

Gokudera frowned. He wanted to throw bombs at the rude man and blow him up but he knew Reborn would not please.

Yamamoto's smile slipped a little when he heard Sei called Tsuna Pathetic.

Hibari ignored everyone. He really wanted to bite everyone to death but the baby…

"Goodbye boy!" Sei taunted as he charged towards Tsuna, thinking that everything would be over in just a second.

Sadly, he was wrong. *sigh*

The gang leader found himself staring at a pair of orange orbs. He suddenly found himself frozen, unable to move at all.

The teenager before him was indeed strong…

"Which gang are you from?" Sei asked, shacking slighting.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Gang? Why would he ask that?

"He's the leader of the Vongola gang." Reborn abruptly jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder and grinned.

The baby raised his gun and aimed it at Sei.

"I want you to spread this to other gangs that the vongola's Tenth, Tsunayoshi Sawada the strongest." Reborn smiled wickedly, crocking his head.

Sei was now very afraid. First the boy, now the baby. Their auras were different, yet both were dangerous.

He nodded frantically before gathering his members and retreated.

"Reborn, what was with the gang name?"

Reborn sneered. "Vongola is well-known in Mafia. Why not within gangs too?"

Tsuna was dumbfounded. If Reborn wanted to make the name Vongola known to the gangs, then why did he even told Sei his name?

I'm really going to die!

"I'll bite you to death." It was Hibari, still quite unsatisfied that he did not bite anyone to death.


End file.
